Return of The Past
by ShadowGirlNinja
Summary: Bumblebee and Soundwave lately have been dreaming about strange thing about these dream is a femme...She alway seem sad and say "please forgive" before disappearing in a flash and then the dark black room becomes...A room fill of dead and offline bot and femme everywhere...Decepticons and Autobot a like offline of the floor...While a shadow with bloody yellow optics cove the sky...


Return Of The Past

TFP version Pairing:  
>Laserlight x Soundwave and Bumblebee<p>

Megatron x Starscream

Optimus x Arcee

Ratchet x Ironhide request by AquaJet my friend Autobot design

Waring:Their will blood, creepy dark past, swearing, rape and other stuff that Laserlight aka Sheeta will put in the story later on so people do not reading unless you have a strong will to not puke...

Disclaim: Sheeta does not own Transformers Prime but the ideas,story and a few of the Oc's If she did Bumblebee and Soundwave would of been brothers and Megatron's sons and Sentinel would of been died a long time ago.

Laserlight daughter of Megatron and Starscream

CliffJumper son of Ratchet and Ironhide

"Blab blab blab" People or bots talking

-Everything is awesome!-thinking

_Scrap that hurt_ Mind reading

Sure bossbot comm link

_Yea yea_ Spark bond or child to parent bond

_**Flash back **_

**Bumblebee talking **

**_Soundwave or Laserlight talking when using someone else voice._**  
>(Translate)<p>

Time schedule of Transformers NANOCLICK = 1 second BREEM = 1 minute JOOR = 1 hour STELLER CYCLE = 1 day VORN = 1 cybertronian year CYBERTRONIAN YEAR = 83 earth years SOLAR CYCLES - 1 EARTH MONTH MEGA CYCLE - ONE EARTH YEAR.  
>WELL THAT IS PRETTY MUCH IT<p>

Chapter 1 who that's

Our story being at Decepticon base Nemesis where CliffJumper, Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen are to steal file while Megatron is in a coma because of the space bridge. "Prime, Ratchet we scan the whole base yet found nothing of why did they took human equipment" Arcee said in anger. "Try again" Ratchet said over comm link. "Um...Guys..." Smokescreen said. "Nothing Ratchet" "Try AGAIN!" Ratchet shouted over comm link. "GUYS!" Smokescreen scream. "WHAT!" Everybot scream."When do fringing Decepeticon have femme in their group" Smokescreen asked. "The only femme in the Decepticons is Black Airachind why?" the blue femme Autobot said in annoy. "Because...there's another femme bot standing right behind us! And holding her fringing guns behind my BACK!" Smokescreen cried as a 'click' came behind him. The femme couldn't been seen because her frame colour was pure black with silver, dark grey and a bit of hot pink red as her face was cover with mask like Soundwave."**Decepticon intruders on board!**" The femme said in Starscream voice, causing half the Depecticons army into the room while Cliffjumper swear "Of fraging hell."

"Vell look Vhose's Vere ain't it vhe Autobvt" (Well look whose's here ain't it the Autobot) Icy Bitzwing said. "Take them away! And lock them up!" Starscream shouted. While Autobot was wondering why their signal reading didn't found her when she was in the fringing room with them. While the black and silver femme was walk away by Soundwave, Starscream and Lungut as if she care by the Decepticon as the light of the room hit her frame, the Autobot was shocked, the new Decepticon recruit was just youngling in fact she younger than Bumblebee by a few vorn. A few minutes later, "So guys what we do?" Smokescreen asked knowing its a dumb question. "We have to wait for Ratchet to open the space bridge in here" Arcee answer. "In the meantime we need to get clues of whose that black and silver femme." "Well we know that the Decepticon care for her some reason" CliffJumper said. "**And the fact Starscream, Lungut and Soundwave was walking her out means she important, Causes seen when does the second, third and fourth command just walk a femme bot away from a Autobot crew**" Bumblebee beep. "True just who is she then" Arcee said before a space bridge opened.

The Autobot quickly jump into the Space Bridge while the Decepticon quickly ran into the cell room. "Shoot them you fools" Starscream scream. Bumblebee took one more look at the pure jet black and silver femme before leaving. "Darn it those slagging Autobot!" Starscream scream louder than before while the young femme roll her optics before saying "_**Why don't scream a bit louder Starscream...I don't the whole...Of Cybertron...could of hear you**_" using Megatron, Knockout, Lungut and Bitzwing voice in that order, while Starscream glared at her. "Why do you do that with your voice?!" The young femme didn't answer right away before looking at him then said "You know why after all?...Mother" She answer before walking away. Starscream sigh before answering the question himself "Because your voice sound just like a femme voice of mine and a bit of your sire."

After escaping from Nemesis the Autobots was still wondering who that femme was. "Alright we need clues about that young femme on Nemesis?" Ratchet starter. "Let see we know she important, she has a jet black, silver, blue and a bit hot pink red frame colours with mask covering her face, she well guarded by the 2nd, 3rd and 4th command of the Decepticons" "She could be Soundwave daughter because of her mask?" Smoke asked. "Really Smokescreen, I don't think so" Acree said. "Why not?!" "Simple wouldn't Starscream starts bitching at her" "Oh yea"

"Maybe they wanted her to be a spy" Miko suggested. Bumblebee on the over hand couldn't shack the feeling that he saw and met her somewhere. Little did bee know he once met her but that was a long time ago.  
>To be continue...<br>I want about 2 or 3 review before I posted the next chapter.  
>Why does bee feel like he met her before, will he ever find out?<p> 


End file.
